leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010/11
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to leave me any comments, questions, or concerns! I will always respond to your messages on your talk page. All unsigned comments will be deleted, so remember to always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~). Happy Editing! dunno what to do hello sam, i uh dont know what to do or who to tell if somebody leaves a innapropriate comment or something...so since i saw your name first on recent wiki activity i will give you the anonymous person who put the comment>.<...because i dont know what to do... he/she is 142.59.7.150 hope this helps LongDROP 07:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do Long is to warn them about wat they did and hope they take the warning or report them for the innapropriate comment. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) A giveaway As per a message left on my talk page the wiki is going to be hosting a small giveaway. I was just wondering if you would like to help me out with it. I can handle it if you won't, but the help would always be nice. I'll also be asking D3 and Kaz, since we're really short handed on admins atm. 21:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :-_- I'm on vacation, not resigned. Speaking of admin shortage, I just wanted to remind you of Nystus and Zelga's inactivity and remind you of the 45 day rule. It is sad that we have lost 2 excellent editors however. I'll be back next Wednesday. 05:00, 7/30/2011 the MP3 problem Hi sam, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Morgana_the_Fallen_Angel/Background does not work. I think its the same thing as the lee sin and akali backgrounds, how you could not access the pages because of the MP3 problems. thanks >_< Demise101 >_< 01:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Bundles Hi Sam I have just realized that the wiki is missing a bundle.I know the wiki currently as the collectors bundle and the digital collectors edition but there is one more.Check out the League of Legends store.Jamesrulez1 04:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Smart Cast I did a couple edits on the Smart cast page and thought of an idea that we could do for it. Either directly on the page or linked on it to a sub page about it, we should show a few GIFs of how the smart cast is employed. Show how abilities are cast with and without smart cast for a few different ability types. For example: * / (a line skillshot) * (ground target area ability) * (Friendly target ability, include invalid targetenemy = self cast as well as smart cast on ally) * (Enemy target ability) Have the examples lined up side by side for each type. What do you think? :Well, I was bringing it up with you since you already have the software to record. I'm not really in a position to do it myself since I'm still deployed, any downloading or uploading will be quite slow. ::Thank you much. Question I was just wondering if users were to be considered inactive based off of their contributions list or this. Let me know! 03:17, 8/5/2011 C-bot and C-bot2 Shouldn't attention be brought to the fact that a champion doesn't have an Ability Details page? It would probably effect the creation of said Ability Details page. Also, thank you for being courteous in your explanation. —ProtonZero 06:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Orianna Hy ! i love orianna she is for me the best champion,but i think the starting speed is a bit low and i must buy the shoes with magic penetration cause she is a caster .Also the speed from dissonance descrease over time and is not the most powerfull escape. i would also like if you increase the ap ratio or the cooldown of comand atack . i dont know if im right and if not explain me please. We are not part of riot this is a wiki and all we do is supply helpful information to players and we have articles for everything in League of Legends but we cannot change anything to do with LoL. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Review Hey. The consensus to re-add the content directors has been decided. Please see the forum for their new improvement. Also the same thing for rollbacks. They have a new improvement. 07:57, 8/12/2011 Wiki Background Hey, I am not sure if you'll read this, but on the wiki review, it was decided to change the background back to a navy. I want to have your permission to change it back so that way I won't run into a problem. 20:53, 8/13/2011 :Ok thanks. I contacted wikia regarding the new user rights and they said to just give CDs rollback and chatmod since creating a custom user group is hard and a bit complicated. The same for rollback as well. Also, I checked the video and it seems to be working perfectly. 21:37, 8/13/2011 ::Hey Sam. I noticed that the background was changed today. Why is it that we are changing it again even though we just had voting on it? 16:12, 8/15/2011 :::Ok I have no idea how to revert the image back to normal. 22:55, 8/15/2011 Champion Protections Hey Sam. I have noticed that most of the champion pages are unprotected, but those such as , , and are protected. I was wondering if all champion pages were to be protected or if it is ok to remove the protecting settings from those pages. 22:13, 8/14/2011 Bot Rights Hey Sam. I was thinking about it, and is there a point in continuing to keep administrator rights on Zombot or ZelBot. 06:07, 8/17/2011 Featured Champions So apparently you're in charge of it, or were, when it was still active. I was wondering if we could just start the voting process now, since Cho's face has been on our main page for three months. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 17:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Advice I did the necessary changes, and it now fits the standards, though i may have stretched it a bit too long. Thanks!Rapacious 07:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Demacia Team No thanks, I don't like competitions much, but thank you for the offer :). I will continue my edits as usual. —ProtonZero 03:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Silly Demise He saw it fit, upon Neon's urging, to delete comments for the wiki competition after they were done. Sadly, he started with mine. On the positive side, he didn't obey Neon's command to "smack teh". Could you restore those comments? Also, the script at the bottom of your page is broken. 02:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :They shouldn't be deleted right after the 2 hours but probably a day after, I mean it's not like they're hurting anyone. 06:06, 8/22/2011 ::Neon is so mean to me. When I got mod rights, he was like "change your sig color (from orange to purple) or I'll slap you all the way back into registered user territory". QQ ::But anyways, thanks for telling me, everything should be fine then. 12:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Point Scoring I don't know if you have it worked out with Tech yet or not but how are we going to have the points objectively scored? Do we have a non-participant to score the edits for everyone? :Non-participant meaning score keeper? We need someone trustworthy that's good at math who isn't participating. 06:07, 8/22/2011 Forum Question Hey Sam, I was wondering if I have permission to delete a comment on a forum since it's not doing anything beneficial for the forum but wasting space that will be needed once the discussion expands. I am not sure how to really explain it, but I had said to be civil and well, just look here. 17:30, 8/22/2011 The Warwick ability page removal Hello. You may remember me asking for help about finishing Warwick Ability Detail's page. I had finished creating the final animation needed on the page. At the same time, I was adjusting the Blood Scent GIF, which had the thumbnail error that I brought up with you (since someone had suggested to the community about fixing, even though you implied to leave it). However either today or yesterday, his ability page was removed. On editing, it warned about recreating deleted pages, which I actually don't even know to recover, since there's no apparent history to look through anymore. I was wondering how this page should be recovered or in some way created anew, so I can put the proper animations where they should be. Basically I don't know the proper action for this situation: if I have to make a new page, or recover a past version that's somewhere, since he needs an ability page one way or another. Ceekur 21:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Dominion is now live picture How has it gone live? Also the word "Click" was spelt incorrectly as "clic" Jamesrulez1 22:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sam sam, isn't the rule u cannot edit the page that we are claiming? Paul Levesque 04:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No, the problem is, i claim that page 15 minutes ago, again, but the comment that say i claim is missing. Paul Levesque 04:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Ok I didn't know how else to make this secretive so I left you a message that isn't on your talk page. Check the last revisions done to your talk page. 03:06, 8/27/2011 :Finished numbering them. 05:43, 8/27/2011 I noticed. Thanks for letting me know. See you around =] 21:31, 8/27/2011 About the giveaway Is there an ETA on when we will receive the e-mails? I checked out of curiosity to see if the contest was over, saw i won, and I'm curious if they have been sent or i should just gather more patience.Rapacious 11:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Support Hey Sam, thanks for voting for my blog. I'm glad you liked it. See ya around ^^ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 20:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tournaments section Can we start adding tournament information/results similiar to how team liquid does for SC2 in Liquidpedia? Are there some templates already created for tournaments i can use? Onewhoshanks 12:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Last Patch Hi Sam. I wanted to ask why is V.124 sysop protected? -- 21:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I would've unprotected it if I could, but it should only be protected for 3 days after creation. 23:16, 9/2/2011 Hi Sam I am here in regard to me getting blocked all the time and getting kick-banned from chat, i have never vandalised, and yes, i know people from my school are vandalising, how come some people are still allowed to edit and some aren't? I'm anti-vandalising on the wiki and has helped stop vandalising, but ok, i don't mind getting blocked from editing if it is from a legitamate reason, but Demise101 is just abusing his moderator power and kicking me out of chat for no reason, maybe just because he doesn't like me, he's been doing it for a few times now and i think that he should not have the power/be allowed to do this. OmegaXis 23:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Soliciting Personal Info, against rules. Also, they were 30 second bans, if you even cared about it you shouls watch logs. >_< Demise101 >_< 01:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :They were part of the rules, but the rules were deleted, remember? 01:11, 9/7/2011 :Good point. Well, if he wanted to talk, he woulda approached me. Since he didn't, I can assume that his purpose is to get me demoted, so I don't really care. >_< Demise101 >_< 02:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Malzahar Loading Images Can you please upload the Shadow Prince Loading for Malzahar? You accidently misnamed that one and Vizier when you uploaded them so I had to delete the Shadow Prince one. Thanks. 05:46, 9/7/2011 Breaking Template:item list entry? Adding a period at the end of the template won't break anything; I don't know what you're talking about. —ProtonZero [talk] 09:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) CM Place this on the CM please. 00:10, 9/15/2011